1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for enabling a user to interact with, or control, an electronic device, such as a television. The apparatus and method enables a user to interact with, or control, an electronic device in a more efficient and intuitive manner.
Entertainment systems, such as televisions, are becoming increasingly versatile and powerful. Many entertainment systems now provide the user with the option of performing various different functions. They may enable a user to access a vast quantity of information. For example, an entertainment system might typically give a user access to a vast number of television and/or radio channels, which may be broadcast channels and/or on-demand channels. A typical entertainment system might also be able to provide information about upcoming programs that are scheduled to be broadcast on the available channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increase in functionality of entertainment systems, and the associated increase in information and options available to the user of such an entertainment system, requires an improved interface in order to enable a user to control and interact with the entertainment system in an intuitive and efficient manner. Conventionally, apparatus has been developed for enabling a user to interact with an entertainment system, such as a television, through an electronic program guide (EPG). However, this conventional apparatus has resulted in electronic program guides which are not easy to use and which may provide confusing information to a user and/or make control of the entertainment device difficult.